Lemmy's New Girlfriend
by perfectgamer8
Summary: When Lemmy starts leaving Koopa castle by day and coming home at night,Ludwig becomes suspicious at tries to find out whats relly is going on. What will he find? Will he be happy with what he finds? Only one way to find out. {Cancelled}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suspicion

Note:I don't own any characters in this story except Marie. Everybody else belongs to Nintendo.

"Um Lemmy take it easy,your breakfast isn't going anywhere,"said Ludwig as he watched Lemmy stuff his face with his food. The other koopalings were too disgusted to eat. Wendy was too disgusted to even look at her food. As soon as Lemmy was done he dashed from around the table,grabbed a picnic basket with a bunch of romantic food in it and ran towards the door.

"Lemmy,where are you going in such a hurry?"asked Roy.

"And with a picnic basket?"added Iggy.

Lemmy laughed and said "To go meet a friend,".

15 mins later,Larry and Ludwig started talking.

"There's something fishy going on with Lemmy," Ludwig said.

"I'll say! He's been acting like this for over a month now," Larry explained.

"I've got to find out what he's up to and your going to help me Larry," Ludwig demanded.

"Oh no!""No,no,no,no,no!" Larry shouted "There is no way that you are going to make me spy on Lemmy, you sneaky,cheaty,lying koo...

"I'll pay you 75 coins," Ludwig interrupted.

"100 and you've got yourself a deal".

"80 coins!"

"95 coins!"

"85 coins!"

"90 coins!"

"Fine" Ludwig said "I'll pay you 90 coins just don't tell anybody".

"Ok then," Larry said in a cheerful mode as he left the room. "See you tomorrow".

"This had better be worth it" Ludwig said.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spying on Lemmy

The next day,Lemmy did the exact same thing. This time the Koopalings ate in the living room. Lemmy left and went on a bus heading to Grass Land (A zone in Super Mario Bros 3). Larry and Ludwig were already on it, sitting in the back, watching his every move. The bus stopped at a park and Lemmy got off. There were a lot of toadstools there but when they saw Lemmy they ran away in fear. All but one beautiful koopa girl.

"Hi Marie,you look beautiful," Lemmy said blushing.

"Thanks,you look great too," Marie said blushing as well.

They both sat down in a rose garden and talking,unaware of Ludwig and Larry's presents in a bush nearby.

"Who's she?" Ludwig asked.

"Maybe its Lemmy's girlfriend," answered Larry.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. The fact that Lemmy had a girlfriend was just way too funny,according to the other koopalings that is.

After an hour Lemmy and Marie went into a fashion boutique to buy something nice for Marie. Of course Larry and Ludwig followed them. Then they went into a gaming arcade and played Super Smash Bros for over 2 hours. Ludwig and Larry started to become drowsy but never the less they went on with their spying. In the evening Lemmy and Marie went to a pier to watch the sun set. Larry and Ludwig both watch them for over 10 mins and then fell asleep. 5 mins later,Larry woke up and saw something he would never forget.

"Ludwig,wake up,wake up,"Larry shouted.

Ludwig woke up and saw Marie and Lemmy making out.

Ludwig was instantly filled with jealousy at the fact that his younger brother had a girlfriend and he didn't.

"Let's get outa here," Ludwig said

"Why?" Larry saked

"Let's just go. I've seen enough," Ludwig said.

When they got home Ludwig thanked Larry for all his help and was about to walk away.

"Ahem!" Larry shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" Ludwig asked

"You know,A small circular thing covered in gold" Larry answered.

"Oh yeah," Ludwig said "Wait here".

Ludwig went up to his room and took 75 coins out of his savings and gave to Larry.

"Whats this?" Larry asked with an angry look on his face.

"The 75 coins you asked for," Ludwig answered.

"You promised me 90 coins" Larry corrected

"Well that all you get" Ludwig shouted "You either take it or leave it,".

Larry was about to answer when a plan started to brew up in his head.

"You know what Ludwig I'll take the coins" Larry said

"Really?" Ludwig asked "Your not angry?"

"No way!"answered Larry

"Well thats a relief," Ludwig shouted. And then went to his room.

"Too bad I can't say the same when Lemmy finds out you were spying on him," Larry said with a smile on his face."That's what you get for kooping and koopa Ludwig,"

End of Chapter 2

N.B.-Because of school Chapter 3 might take a long time to upload so please be patient. Oh and thanks to kookylover98 for here review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keeping It A Secret

"Wow,Lemmy has a girlfriend?"Ludwig thought to himself. "I wonder if I should tell him? No, he'll know I was spying on him. I need to take my mind off this, I know, I'll go compose a song on the piano in the living room."

Meanwhile downstairs, Larry sat down in a chair, counting his coins, waiting for Lemmy.

"Where's that koopa?" Larry asked himself. "He's usually here at this time,".

Just then Lemmy walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"Your in a good mood," Larry said.

"I'm always in a good mood," replied Lemmy. "you should be used to this,".

"Uh Lemmy... there's something I have to tell you," Larry said with an uncertain look on his face.

Lemmy became worried and asked "What's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Larry didn't want to tell but his gut kept telling him to. Just then Ludwig came out of his room, reading a novel, and heard Larry and Lemmy's conversation.

"Just so you know it was all Ludwig's idea," Larry explained

"Just tell me!" Lemmy shouted

"Oh no you don't," Ludwig said.

"Ludwig and I, we were sp..."

Before Larry could finish his sentence Ludwig threw his novel and hit Larry in the back of his head sending him to the ground.

"Oops!, Did it hit Larry?" said Ludwig as if it wasn't on purpose.

What the..., Why'd you throw that?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know," Ludwig replied.

"What are we going to do about Larry? Lemmy asked Ludwig.

"Don't worry. I'll take him up to my room" Ludwig replied. "I've got some questions I want to ask him.

Lemmy became curious and ask "Like what?"

"None of your business!" Ludwig shouted

"Ok Ok, you don't have to shout." said Lemmy.

Ludwig took up Larry and went to his room.

"Something weird is going on in this castle and I intend to find out," Lemmy said.

10 mins later Larry gained consiousness and saw Ludwig listen to some classical music.

"Hey Ludwig, why'd you hit me in the head with that novel?" Larry asked.

"Why were you telling Lemmy that I know about Lemmy's girlfriend?" Ludwig asked

"Because you didn't pay me in full," Larry replied. "I take my money seriously,".

"I already told you that's all I have," said Ludwig. "Now will you shut up about Lemmy's girlfriend?"

Larry didn't answer and Ludwig didn't wait for one and left his room.

"I'm still telling," Larry thought to himself.

Little did they know Morton her everything in his room.

"Lemmy has a girlfriend?" He said "Oh boy I can't wait to go tell everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something weird is going on

"I tell you Marie something weird is going on in the castle," Lemmy texted Marie on his phone.

"So Ludwig hit Larry in the head with a book for no reason, and here I thought Iggy was the crazy one, well I shouldn't be surprized his nickname is Kooky" She texted back to Lemmy.

Lemmy started laughing and texted back "LOL, you know him,Larry and Morton are the only ones who don't like their nicknames, everyone else seems to like theirs though."

"So you don't mind if I call you Hip?" Marie asked.

"Not at all, I really like that name," Lemmy replied back

Meanwhile in the living room, Larry was thinking of another way to tell Lemmy the he couldn't think of any. He had a headache and couldn't concentrate. Just then Ludwig walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for a way to outsmart you," Larry replied

"You can't outsmart a genius," Ludwig said proudly

"Oh please, I've cheated smarter koopas than you,"Larry said proudly

"That's impossible since I'm the smartest one," Ludwig said.

Larry looked at him and said "Say what ever you want Kooky,"

Ludwig became angry and said "How many times have I told you never to call me that,alright Larry you asked for it!"

Ludwig was about to punch Larry when Lemmy walked into the room.

"Lemmy, just the guy I wanted to see," Larry said running towards him.

"What is it now Larry?" Lemmy asked.

"Remember what I was going to tell you a few hours ago?"Larry asked.

"Oh no you don't!" Ludwig shouted as he ran towards Larry.

"You see Ludwig knows about your..."

Before Larry could finish his sentence Iggy came out of nowhere and shouted "Hey guys!"

"Huh?" Lemmy said

"NO!" Larry shouted

"YES!" Ludwig shouted

He was so happy that he forgot to stop runnig and crashed into Larry.

"What wrong?" Lemmy asked

"Wendy tried cooking dinner and burned away half the kitchen," Iggy replied

"Really?,this I've got to see," Lemmy said running towards the kitchen.

"Be careful!" Iggy shouted. "And cover your nose!"

Iggy looked around and saw Ludwig on top of Larry on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing!" Ludwig responded.

"?!*# %^$," said Larry(those were swear words).

"Ok..? Hey did you guys hear about Lemmy's girlfriend?" Iggy said trying to change the subject.

"I could care less," Larry said harshly.

"Wait a second,how do you know that?"Ludwig asked.

"Duh! Everybody knows!" said Iggy

"Oh no," Ludwig said softly

"Oh yes," Larry said softly

"Oh and were eating out tonight and Ludwig," Iggy said

"Wh.. Wh... What?" Ludwig asked

"Get off Larry" Iggy screamed

As soon as Ludwig got off Larry he got up and ran towards his room

"Hey get back here!"Ludwig shouted as he looked for something to throw at Larry.

He saw his magic septer on the ground, took it up and ran after Larry.

He ran up the stairs when something told him to look back downstairs when he did he saw Iggy and Lemmy talking

"I know your little secret Lemmy," Iggy said

"What secret?" Lemmy asked

Before Iggy could finish, WHAM! Ludwig throw his magic septer and hit Iggy on the head

"What the...?,Why'd you do that now Ludwig?" Lemmy asked

Ludwig didn't answer, he was too busy chasing after Larry.

Lemmy became angry and said "Their something weird going on,"

"You think," Iggy screamed in agony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Little Revenge

20 mins after all that chaos, The Koopalings all decided to go out to get something to eat. Iggy decided to stay home because of a headache he got from... well you know. Morton looked around and realised that Larry was nowhere to be seen. He tapped Ludwig on the shoulder and asked him "Where's Larry? I thought he was coming?"

"Larry said he wasn't hungry so he decided to stay home with Iggy," Ludwig responded.

"I wonder what he's doing?" wondered Morton

"Oh don't worry, he's probably tied up in a cold area right now," Ludwig with a sinister look on his face.

Morton didn't know what Ludwig meant by "tied up in a cold place and he didn't want to.

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, Iggy layed down on the couch trying to rest his head. But no matter where he placed his head he was always uncomfortable.

"This headache is getting me nowhere fast," He said. "I know, I'll go get some ice from the fridge,"

Iggy opened the fridge and saw Larry tied up with duct tape over his mouth.

Iggy took off the tape and asked Larry "What are you doing in there?"

"Ludwig put me in here!" Larry shouted

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"It a long story, get me outa here and I'll tell you," replied Larry.

So Larry did just that, he told Iggy everything. But when he was supposed to say "Ludwig and I" he only said "Ludwig".

"So Ludwig was spying on Lemmy and he found out that you know and locked you in the fridge?"Iggy asked

"Yeah and I want revenge on him," Larry said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Iggy said. "But what's in it for me?"

Larry started to think of something to give Iggy, then he remembered how much Iggy loved Hyrule(A place in The Legend Of Zelda).

"I'll get you a weekend in Hyrule," Larry told Iggy

"Really? You'll make me see inside the castle?" asked Iggy

To convince him even more Larry promised the impossible.

"I'll even let you see inside the Triforce Chamber,"

"OMG Really? Thanks Larry, you're the greatest brother e….wait a second, what's the catch?" Iggy asked

"No catch! If you help me, I'll give you everything I promised," Larry said

Being convinced enough Iggy said"Ok I'll help you. Just let me get rid of this headache first,"

Iggy went up to his room and closed the door

"Me and my big mouth!" Larry said "Where am I going to get all those things to give Iggy?

Just then he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and saw all the things he had promised Iggy and more. All he had to do was send it to the princess of Hyrule(Zelda) with the person's name on it and everything would be ok.

"Wow!" Larry said "Talk about luck"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry chapter 6 took so long to upload I was really busy. Well here it is. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 6

A Calm, Peaceful and relaxing night?

It was not long before the Koopalings, excluding Larry and Iggy who were at home, got to the resturant

"Wow the live music here is great," Morton said.

"I'll say and I hear the food here is great, nice choice Lemmy," said Wendy.

"I don't care if the food here is good or not, I just wanted to get out of the house!" added Lemmy. "Too much randomness,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure tonight's gonna be a calm, peaceful and relaxing one," Ludwig said trying to calm Lemmy down.

Just then a waiter came up to their table and said "Are you 5 expecting anyone else?"

"No," answered Roy "Why do you ask?"

"Two koopas over at table 3 are saying that they want to sit with you," replied the waiter

Ludwig looked at table 3 and saw Larry and Iggy waving at him

"Oh no," Ludwig said with his head on the table

"Oh yeah we know them," Lemmy told the waiter "Send them over,"

"No!" Ludwig shouted "We only know the weird looking one,"

"No we know them both," Lemmy said

"No we only know the green haired one," Ludwig shouted

"Both!" Lemmy shouted

"Green hair one!" Ludwig shouted

"Both!"

"Green hair one!"

"Both"

"Green hair one!"

"Both!"

"Green hair one!"

"I'm confused! Who do we know again?" Roy asked

"Oh brother!" Wendy said

Lemmy decided to twist it around and outsmart Ludwig

"Green hair one" Lemmy said

"Both" Ludwig shouted unaware of what Lemmy was doing

"Green hair one"

"Both!"

"Green hair one!"

"I say we know them both and I say send them over!" Ludwig shouted

"Sucker," Lemmy said

"What just happened?" Ludwig asked

"You just got owned," Morton said

Before Ludwig could react to what happened he saw Iggy sitting to his left and Larry sitting in front of him

"Hi Ludwig, aren't you glad to see me?" Larry asked

"Hell no! I wish you I wish you weren't here!" Ludwig shouted

"This is gonna be a long night," Lemmy said to himself

Throughout the night Larry tried telling Lemmy the secret in 3 ways

First he tried telling him directly but Ludwig managed to stop him by continuously kicking his chair. On Larry's second attempt he tried passing a note to Lemmy. Unfortunately he didn't know that the note would have to pass Ludwig to get to Lemmy. Ludwig read the note when he got it. It said "Ludwig knows about you girlfriend". Without hesitation he tore it up and throw it away.

His third and final attempt was that he would bring Lemmy to the corner of the restaurant and tell him. Ludwig saw them both conversing. He thought fast, he looked around him to see if he could find anything heavy to through at Larry. Then he saw Iggy eating

"Hey guys look!" Ludwig shouted "I see Mario!"

Morton, Roy, Wendy and Iggy started looking around for Mario.

Ludwig quickly grabbed Iggy and throw him towards Larry

"Lemmy, there something I really need to tell you," Larry said

"Hurry up before something hits you," Lemmy said

Before Larry could finish his sentence, he heard a screaming in the distance. He looked up and saw Iggy heading towards him. BLAM! Iggy fell on him

Lemmy did a facepalm, looked at Larry and said "Whatever it is you were gonna tell me it can wait. I'm going home,"

Larry got up and saw Ludwig laughing. Larry became furious and said "He throws a novel at me, crashes into me for no reason and locks me in a refrigerator…."

"Freezer actually," Iggy interrupted

"Thank you Iggy, freezer, he locked me in a freezer and I was ok with but this is where I draw the line" Larry said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy asked

"Follow me and you'll see," Larry replied

Larry went into the kitchen and made sure no one was in there and saw two sundaes on a counter. One of them was for Ludwig

"Perfect," Larry said

He looked around the kitchen and saw some mushrooms on a stove. Just then Iggy walked in and saw Larry stuffing the mushrooms into Ludwig's sundae

"Wait no stop!" Iggy shouted "Ludwig's allergic to mushrooms,"

Iggy tried taking the mushrooms from Larry but he took them back by using a plate to slap Iggy on the head with it. Iggy fainted.

A few seconds later Iggy got up and saw Larry taking down a spoon to put in the sundae.

He got up and said "Larry, your crazy,"

Larry didn't answer. He took down the spoon and hit a plate and it fell on Iggy's head. He fainted again. Larry was about to take the sundae out to Ludwig when Iggy jumped up and shouted "Put the sundae down or I'm telling Lemmy the truth!"

Larry put the sundae down on a tray and said "What the big deal so his hair changes colour a bit,"

"Changes colour? His hair will flare up like the lights in Las Vegas," Iggy said

Larry looked at him and said "Does it look like I care?"

"Think about what you doing," Iggy said. "What if the mushrooms make him go crazy?"

"When did you start caring about Ludwig?" Larry asked

"The same time you started losing your mind." Iggy said.

Just then a waiter came in and saw the sundae and to it up and carried it to the Koopalings table. Unfortunately Larry and Iggy didn't see him come in

"Ok ok! No mushrooms," Larry said

They both went over to the tray where Larry left the sundae then Iggy said "I think those plates might have destroyed my sixth sense,"

"Wait where's the sundae?" Larry asked

Then they heard the waiter say "So which of you Koopalings ordered the sundae?"

"Oh no!" Larry shouted

"I am not going to juvie for you!" Iggy said running around in circles

Larry grabbed him and said "Just calm down, maybe it not his sundae,"

Then they heard Ludwig say "Mmm, this sundae's delicious,"

"Uh oh," Larry said

"Well, what do we do now?" Iggy said

Just then Ludwig said "Oh uh, guys I think there something wrong my head feels funny,"

"What do we do now?" Larry said

"Get rid of the mushrooms," Iggy screamed "No evidence!"

Iggy took some of the mushrooms and throw them away and Larry ate some. Just then Ludwig started coughing.

"Ahh waiter go get him some water," Wendy screamed

The waiter rushed towards the kitchen. Larry and Iggy heard him coming and hid in a cupboard. They stayed there until he was gone. Then Larry said "Iggy,"

"Yes Larry,"

"I ate some of the mushrooms,"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just remembered I'm allergic to mushrooms," Larry said as he vomited all over the cupboard.

"Yuck!" Iggy shouted "I'm gonna need a bathe after this one,"


End file.
